


Miraculous Messaging Work Skin Tutorial

by MiniNoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A document to show how the work skin "Miraculous Messaging" works, Gen, Not a Story, Original dialogues used, Post character suggestions in comments, Post questions in Comments, This is a tutorial, chat fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: A tutorial for the Miraculous Messaging Work Skin. Different chat colors for different character's phone window. Darker bubbles represent the texts sent by the character, lighter bubbles represent the text received by the character.Character suggestions and questions are welcome in comments! For a detailed tutorial,visit this tumblr post.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous Messaging Work Skin Tutorial

* * *

  
**Marinette (excerpt: Adrinette convo from Frozer)**  


**Adrien:** Marinette! Perfect timing!  
  
**Marinette:** Huh? You think so?  
  
**Adrien:** Actually, what I meant was...  
  
**Adrien:** I need some advice right now.  
  
**Adrien:** Can we talk?  
  
**Marinette:** Uh...  
  
**Marinette:** Absolutely!

* * *

**Adrien (excerpt: Adrinette convo from Gorizilla, when they are in the theatre)**

**Marinette:** Wait. You aren't allowed to go to the movies?  
  
**Adrien:** I am.  
  
**Adrien:** With my bodyguard or Nathalie, of course.  
  
**Adrien:** But I'm not sure my father would've allowed me to see this particular movie.  
  
**Marinette:** Oh no! Please don't tell me it's a horror movie!  
  
**Marinette:** I hate horror movies!  
  


* * *

**Alya (Excerpt: Lady Wifi)**

**Alya:** Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!   
  
**Alya:** Chloé.  
  
**Nino:** Chloé? Seriously?  
  
**Nino:** She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world.  
  
**Nino:** You are cray-cray, lady!  
  
**Alya:** I am so not! You'll see!  
  


* * *

**Nino (Excerpt: Bubbler)**

**Nino:** Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer?  
  
**Nino:** You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
  
**Adrien:** No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.  
  
**Nino:** It's your b-day, dude! Insist!  
  


* * *

**Kagami (Excerpt: Ikari Gozen)**

**Kagami:** Do you prefer to be called by your whole name, or a nickname?  
  
**Marinette:** Uh– by… my… whole name…?   
  
**Kagami:** Thank you, Marinette. Uh– Your hair is…  
  
**Kagami:** very shiny.  
  
**Marinette:** Ehm… thank you…?   
**Marinette:** Your hair is not… too bad, either… 

* * *

**Luka (excerpt: Silencer ending)**

**Marinette:** Did you really mean those things you said when you were akumatized?  
  
**Luka:** I'm sorry, Marinette, but I don't remember.  
  
**Luka:** What did I say?  
  
**Marinette:** Uh, oh, nothing. It was nothing at all.  
  
**Marinette:** You were possessed by Hawk Moth's akuma.  
  
**Luka:** I don't know what I possibly could've said. I just hope it wasn't anything mean.  
  
**Luka:** Because you're the most extraordinary girl, Marinette.  
  
**Luka:** As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody.  
  
**Luka:** You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met.  
  


* * *

**Chloe (Excerpt: Despair Bear)**

**Adrien:** Chloé. How long have you and I been friends?  
  
**Chloe:** Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins.  
  
**Adrien:** Well, I'm sorry Chloé, but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this.   
  
**Adrien:** You've gotta be nice to people.   
  
**Chloe:** N-Nice?  
  
**Adrien:** Yes, nice. It's not that hard.  
  


* * *

* * *

**Ladybug (Excerpt: Glaciator ending)**

**Ladybug:** It's beautiful, Cat Noir.  
  
**Chat Noir:** Aren't you glad you finally came?  
  
**Ladybug:** Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Cat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend.  
  
**Chat Noir:** Why do you think it'd be lying?  
  


* * *

**Chat Noir (Excerpt: Glaciator)**

**Ladybug:** Are you mad at me because I didn't show up?  
  
**Chat Noir:** What do you think?  
  
**Ladybug:** I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
**Chat Noir:** And I also had a surprise for you, too!  
  
**Ladybug:** I really am sorry.

* * *

**Rena Rouge (Excerpt: Sapotis)**

**Rena Rouge:** This is so awesome! But I look like Lila when she was akumatized in this suit.  
  
**Ladybug:** Yes, but the superhero version! Come on; I'll explain the rest to you on the way!  
  
**Rena Rouge:** Wow! This is so cool!  
  
**Ladybug:** Mission first!

* * *

**Carapace (Excerpt: Catalyst)**

**Carapace:** I got your back.  
  
**Rena Rouge:** No, I got your back.  
  
**Carapace:** No, I do.  
  
**Rena Rouge:** No, I do.

* * *

**Ryuuko (Excerpt: Ikari Gozen)**

**Ryuuko:** No, stay behind with Cat Noir. This is a personal matter between a mother and a daughter.  
  
**Chat Noir:** Watch out!  
  
**Ryuuko:** No!  
  
**Chat Noir:** Cataclysm! 

* * *

**Viperion (excerpt: Desperada)**

(Also, does this dude have any conversations as a superhero????)

**Viperion:** Viperion. Can't wait to work with you.  
  
**Chat Noir:** Perhaps you would've preferred a lucky horseshoe for your first mission.  
  
**Viperion:** No need. Ladybug brings enough luck for all of us.   
  


* * *

**Queen Bee (Excerpt: Queen Wasp starting)**

**Ladybug:** Queen Bee! This was your doing!  
  
**Queen Bee:** Oh, Ladybug, you're too kind! This was teamwork. Oh, how amazing is this⁈ We're a team now!  
  
**Ladybug:** You're the one who paralyzed the metro driver, aren't you?   
  
**Ladybug:** You used your power to create this situation just to make yourself look good!  
  
**Queen Bee:** Who cares? We saved them, didn't we?  
  


* * *


End file.
